Betty has a baby!
by xfranx
Summary: Betty reslises that she's carring Henry's baby. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Slamming the door behind her Betty rushed in chucking her keys on the side.

"What's the matter with you?!" shouted Hilda as she gazed up the stairs. Betty stopped in her tracks and turned around with a confused expression on her face. Hilda could almost guess what was coming... the sympathetic conversion about Henry moving in with Charlie.

Betty slouched down the stairs and then crashed into a heap on the sofa. Hilda sat down next to her and put her arm around her.

"What happened this time?"

"Where's papi and Justin is anyone else in?"

"No they're out at the grocery store"

Betty practically burst "I don't know what to do, my life is a mess, I don't know if I have a boyfriend, I don't want him to go Hilda I want him, and I don't want to share him. I should have listened to papi and broke it off the moment I know that he was moving away with Charlie. I always knew it was going to happen but I pro-longed it! But do you know what the worst thing is? I am, I am, I am left well..." Betty paused for a moment.

"Go on Betty I'm growing grey hair here"

"This is no joke Hilda"

"Look Betty you're making me nervous what's the matter?"

"I'm pregnant..."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Hilda grabbed hold of Betty's hand and said,

"Wow well that's not what I expected! Now look Betty whatever you wanna do is up to you. If you keep this baby you will have a permanent reminder of Henry every time you look at him or her and I'm not sure whether that's a good or a bad thing. What do you want?"

""I'm not sure... I've never pictured myself in this position!!"

(LATER)

Papi and Justin came in. Hilda walked up and kissed Justin on the cheek and a hug whilst Betty sat in the kitchen clenching a cup of coffee reading a magazine.

"Hey guys", squeaked Betty as she pulled her top over her stomach even though it wasn't any bigger than the last time they had seen her.

"So what did you guys get up to?"

"Oh nothing special just bought some groceries and then we went and that's about it Auntie Betty." Said Justin as he grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"Look Betty I need you to call a plumber for me because the sinks blocked and I've tried to unblock it myself but I think that something is stuck down there in the works so I need one ASAP." Said papi as he leaned over Betty and kissed her on the head.

"Right papi I'll arrange someone to come tomorrow"

"Thanks Betty"

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

"Look Hilda I can't do this any longer! Earlier I had to bite my tongue so hard I thought it was bleeding! Now look if I told papi it wouldn't be so bad would it?"

"Betty you know that he would want you to keep it and until you are sure you shouldn't tell anyone. You're already under pressure and that on top would only push you to make a decision that you might later regret! You know I'm right Betty" Hilda said as her octaves got higher

"Fine! Just keep it down someone might hear you!"

(NEXT DAY)

"Where do you think your going?" called Hilda down the stairs

"Oh no where just em just the grocery store" said Betty

"Betty it's Sunday and have you realised that it is 6.30 am, no where is open? Where are you really going Betty?"

"Look Hilda I know you're trying to help but your not mum and if I want to go out then I will with or without your permission!" shouted Betty up the stairs as she covered her mouth.

"What is going on in here?" papi shouted as he walked to the top of the stair "And Betty where are you going at this time in the morning?"

"Oh I needed some more flour, I was thinking of making some pancakes for breakfast and I was worrying so I couldn't sleep sorry papi me and Hilda didn't mean to wake you up" apologised Betty as she turned towards the door and reached for the handle.

"Hang on a minute Betty I can tell when you're lying and this is one of those moments. Now where are you going?"

"Look papi I'm going out and you can't stop me it's like I'm a little child good bye!"

"BETTY!" shouted Hilda but it was too late and the door closed behind her.

Hilda thought and realised that the best explanation for Betty leaving was to go to the clinic but she wouldn't, would she? Oh my god what if she was on her way?? Hilda rushed up to her room and chucked on yesterdays 

clothes and rushed down the stairs, picked up her keys and ran out the door. She knew the only way Betty could get there was the train and so she jumped into her car and drove at top speed down her road. This wasn't too hard since it was 6.45 in the morning so there weren't many cars on the road. She saw Betty and swerved over. Betty stop!" cried Hilda as she opened the window

"What now?"

"Look I know where you're going and I don't want you to go on your own. Get in!"

"You have it all wrong Hilda" said Betty as she clambered onto the 4x4 "I'm going to Henry's I need to tell him"

"Betty! What did I tell you yesterday?"

Betty looked down at her flat belly and turned to Hilda. "Look Hilda I know that it will put pressure on me but I want Henry to help make my decision and that was where I was going this morning and I was going early because, well I knew what you would say and I didn't want you to stop me!"

"Hey look Betty if it was me you know I wouldn't say anything but if you are certain that you want to tell Henry then let's go, I'll drop you off"

"Thanks Hilda"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Betty what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in Henry? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah sure come in" Henry opened the door.

"So what's up? And why are you here so early, not that I mind"

Betty just stood there looking stunned and then sat herself down.

"Look Henry I need to tell you something and I need you to stay calm and not freak out. Can you do that?"

"Yes Betty can you please tell me?"Henry said looking extremely worried

"Ok here goes...I'm pregnant!"

They both sat there staring at it other before Henry said,

"Right well em is it mine?"

"Yeah that's why I'm telling you I thought you needed to know!"

"Well thank you... What are you going to do then?" said Henry starring at Betty with open eyes

"I'm not sure yet I think that you should have some input so I better go an let you think about what you want to do I'll speak to you in a few days and then tell me." Said Betty as she got out of the chair

Henry grabbed Betty's arm and pulled her close and assured her.

"Betty I will do whatever you want... I'll be a dad, I'll be a back seat dad or I won't be one at all but if you want my true feelings I want that Baby."

"Henry do you really mean that?"

"Yeah I do so you call me and tell me what you want to do, ok?"

"No! I've made up my mind if I have your support then I'm going to be a mum! Wow that sounds weird!"

Henry gave Betty a hug and the suddenly Betty lost all enthuse

"Wait! What are you going to do? What about Charlie and your other baby? Oh my god I'm going to be left on my own aren't I? How stupid have I been?"

Betty turned and began to walk away.

"WAIT! I know what I'm going to do. I am going to ask Charlie to move over here and if she refuses then she obviously doesn't love her baby enough to move closer to where its dad lives. There but whatever happens I will support you and we can be a couple like we wanted. Ok?"

"Henry, I can't believe it. You would do that for me? That's brilliant it's a dream come true! I love you but I really should be getting home."

Betty leaned over and kissed Henry before making a quick dash for the door. Hilda was waiting with the car outside.

"Betty how did it go? What did he say?" asked Hilda

"He said that he doesn't mind what I do but he said that well... he wants the baby!!"

"Oh what a relief. God now I come to think about it that Henrys rather fertile!"

"Hilda!"

"Well he is two unborn children by two different girls!"

"Come on Hilda just take me home please"

"Ok now what are you going to say to papi about this morning?"

"I am not going to tell him anything yet!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What is the matter Betty? You have been so distant with me lately? You're being well if I'm honest a rebel."

"Look papi it's nothing honestly!" with her fingers crossed under the table.

"Well Betty how do explain the rush out of the house the other day at 6.30 in the morning?"

"Look papi, I 'm just well having some women problems at the moment you know and well that's it. So can I please go now?"

"Wait Betty are you 100 sure there is nothing else you want to tell me?"

Betty looked down at her feet and thought for a moment about how she could put this in a way where papi wouldn't go mad…

"Em well….?"

"Go on Betty what is it?"

"Look papi I don't know how to tell you this but well…. Well let me start from the beginning. Well you know how you said that I shouldn't keep seeing Henry and well I didn't. Well it's ended up that we are going to have a baby together and…"

"Betty hang on a minute. You and Henry are going to have a baby? Have I got this right?"

"Yes and although it's the last thing I wanted it's happening and I wasn't going to tell anyone until I was sure what I was going top do and well it's slipped out to a few people and now you!"

"What do you mean 'until you decide what you are going to do?' There is going to be no deciding about it. I'll book you into the clinic as soon as and well I can't really afford it but it'll be a lot more costly.."

"STOP! Look papi I have already made up my mind and well I've talked to Henry and asked him what he wanted to do and he wants the baby and so do I so, YES I am going to keep the baby!"

"Betty have you thought this through? Who have you talked to other than Henry?"

"Only Hilda and she really helped papi. Look I'm scared but I know that I will have the support of all of you so I know that I can do this..."

Justin walked into the room just as Betty was finishing her sentence.

"What do you mean 'support from all of us'? For what?"

"Justin you shouldn't be listening in on our conversation now go to your room!"

"Fine papi!" Justin started to walk towards the kitchen door.

"Wait Justin!" shouted Betty

"I have something to tell you as everyone else knows now and I have made up my mind I think you should know. Sit down and listen."

Justin pulled up a seat and stared at Betty with open ears.

"Look Justin as you know me and Henry are going out and well we are having a baby together and I was just telling papi that I know that I will have support from all of you…. So? What do you think about that?"

Justin just stared at Betty with wide eyes.

"Justin? Say something, anything?"

"Right well does that mean Henry's staying here and helping you with it or is he still going?"

"He's staying but he is asking Charlie to move over here and if she doesn't then he said he will just stay here with me and the baby"

"Right well that'll be cool I'm happy for you Auntie Betty."

Justin walked out of the kitchen and papi looked at Betty and said:

"Look Betty you seem to have this planned out but what happens if Henry changes his mind? What are you going to do then?"

"Well I'll have you guys and there are lots of single mothers doing it alone but I know that that won't happen because Henry's not like that and he will stick by me no mater what."

"Anyway I haven't even asked you yet, how far gone are you?"

"About 4 weeks but I am going for a check up next week and I want you there. I love you papi"

"I love you too sweetie"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"What time are we supposed to be there Hilda?"

"Look Betty I'm already over the speed limit and we're nearly there so just shut up and hang on for 10 minutes"

"Look Hilda it's my first appointment and I want to make a good impression and that means I can't be late!"

"GIRLS! Look stop arguing! Now look Hilda, Betty wants to make a good impression and she worried. And Betty, Hilda is going as fast as she can so you both need to calm down"

"Sorry papi" both of the chirped.

"Hey mum when we get there can we all go in with Aunt Betty?"

"No sweetie they usually only let the father in and that means Henry only, we have to wait outside and then as soon as Betty comes out she'll tell us everything. Won't you?"

"Yeah of course"

Henry was clenching Betty's hand at the back of the car. Papi and Justin were sitting in the row in front of them and Hilda sat at the front behind the driving wheel. Betty started to get a belly now and you could definitely tell she was pregnant now she was just under 2 months now. The days past but people at work just thought that Betty was gaining weight. Daniel didn't want to mention in case Betty was depressed and was just gaining weight and so they all just carried on as usual. But one day Betty confided in Cristina and then she confided in Daniel which was only because she needed to ask about maternity leave but Daniel thought it was way too early because she wasn't very long into the pregnancy.

"Yeah sure Betty when it gets closer to the time, I'll have a word with Alexis" but he agreed she was allowed time off for appointments etc. So this was the first time she had missed a day's work since she'd started and she had the afternoon off.

Betty and the rest of the family arrived at the clinic at 2.30pm half an hour late and Betty and Henry rushed into there as soon as they got through the door and unfortunately they both rushed in on a couple during a sonogram which scared the hell out of Henry and Betty.

"What the hell just happened?"

"What was that doctor doing to that poor woman?"

"I have no idea Henry but I don't think it was a bowl full of flowers though!" Betty laughed an uncomfortable laugh and they both sat back down in the waiting room.

A few moments later: "BETTY SUAREZV!" Shouted the receptionist. Betty jumped up and Henry followed.

"Good luck" Shouted everyone. Betty leaned over and kissed them all before going in.

"Right so how are we today?"

"Well I'm fine thank you. Em I've never done this before so what do you want me to do?"

"Lay down for me please."

Henry and Betty walked out of the room looking stunned and confused. Betty was clutching a photo and Henry was looking directly at the rest of the family with open eyes. As they both looked at each other they smiled and Betty ran up to them and waved the picture in front of their eyes with the biggest smile on her face that papi had ever seen before and he smiled back at her and gave her a strong hug. Hilda was overjoyed having been in the same position herself with Justin.

When the family got home they passed around the sonogram and they all tried to guess whether it was going to be a girl or a boy. However the foetus was the size of a pea, not even that. The doctor however checked Betty over and made sure that she was ok and that the baby was too although it was really small.

"Apparently they can tell at this stage whether it's healthy but I couldn't!" said Betty with the face of a proud mother. Papi could see that his daughter was going to make a brilliant mother even from the start. Henry, although, he had another baby nearly ready to be born acted differently. With Charlie, she would never tell him when the next appointment was and because they lived so far apart it was hard to commute. However with Betty it was different they lived really close and also they were in a strong relationship which made it easier for them, there were never any uncomfortable silences and they always had this funny expression in their faces when they looked at each other. A kind of childish grin. They were in love and they had a baby on the way. However Henry vowed that no matter what happened he would love both his children the same and treat them equally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

34 long weeks later Betty was due but for some reason the baby didn't want to come and Henry was getting worried. Henry was there at the birth of his other baby Dylan and now he is 2 months old he has been to see him a good few times and keeps in touch. However with baby Dylan he was early and there was no worry but with Betty she was due and nothing was happening.

They went to the hospital and the midwife checked Betty over and said that everything was fine but the baby wasn't ready yet. She said that they would induce her and that the baby would be born a few days later.

On the 18th August baby was born happy and healthy and to the joy of Henry the baby was a girl- he had one of each now a boy and a girl what more could he ask for? Betty had to stay overnight for a few days and in those days she and Henry would decide on a name for their beautiful baby girl. Papi, Justin and Hilda all went to visit Betty the day after and they were blown away with the beauty of her. They all held her and were so happy for Betty. She had dark hair and blue eyes and tiny fingers and toes.

Henry spent most of the time with Betty and the baby but just before they were allowed to take the baby home Henry had to go outside to take a call. Betty carried on packing. Henry rushed back into the ward looking extremely worried and upset.

"What's the matter?"

"Look Charlie just rang me to tell me that Dylan is ill and has been rushed into hospital and I told her that I needed to stay here with you but I will keep ringing to check how he is!"

"Henry our baby is fine and I can cope. Papi and Hilda are coming to pick me up later, you need to go. Now Henry. Go. Charlie needs you more at the moment!"

"You're right Betty are you sure you don't mind?"

"Yes I'm sure Henry. Go!"

Henry leant over the cot and kissed his baby girl on the head and then kissed Betty before making a hastily leaving through the door.

Henry got a taxi to the hospital where Dylan was. When he arrived he rushed and hugged Charlie and when he saw his son he broke down. Charlie had got passed that and just sat there starring at the baby. She hadn't properly explained what was wrong with Dylan but Henry knew that what ever was wrong he needed a blood transplant and quick. The doctors rushed in and asked for both the mother and father and took some blood to make sure it matched. About and hour so later the doctors came back with a funny expression on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"We asked for the mother and the biological father" Henry stood up and told them that he was the biological father of Baby Dylan.

"You can't possibly be the biological father because the blood from Charlie matches but yours defiantly does not. I'm so sorry to tell you."

"What do mean? I'm not the father?"

"I'm so sorry but you're not. I'll leave you two to talk and please as soon as you can please bring in the biological father"

Henry stood up and walked out of the ward. Charlie didn't say anything because she knew it was true and there was nothing she could say that would make it better.

Henry got another taxi back to the hospital where Betty was as she was just getting ready to leave.

"Henry what's the matter?" Henry just broke down in tears and Betty, as soar as she was got up and hugged Henry with all her might.

"Is it the baby? What's wrong? Henry... please tell me what's happened?"

"The baby... The baby's not mine!" Betty looked at Henry and could see the pain inside him.

"Look Henry everything's going to be alright. Just because the baby's not yours doesn't mean you can't be its dad. Does it?"

"I don't think I can look at him. Not after I know that he's not mine."

"Right look take some time. Ring Charlie and sort it out. Not today but when you're ready. You deserve answers after what's she has done"

"Right. I need to look after you and the baby and I can't even help Dylan because my blood doesn't match."

"Ok. Look papi and Hilda will be here soon. When we get home we'll all sit down as a family and talk things through. Please don't worry Henry. This baby is definitely yours and we both need you. Please don't let me down now Henry"

"I'm not going to"

"HENRY ARE YOU READY? PAPI'S HERE!"

"Yes hang on I'm trying to fit the diapers in the baby bag but they won't go in"

"Here let me have a go… There!"

"Right let's go then. Let's take baby home!"

Betty and Henry picked up all the bags and Betty picked up the baby who was dressed in a pink baby suit that papi had bought her. Hilda had a bought a brand new buggy and baby carrier and a car seat. Everything was perfect and everyone was ready to go home so all that was left was to get the baby into the car seat and then strap the car seat into the car which sounds easier than it is in reality. It took over 20 minutes just to get the car seat into the car and then another 10 minutes to get the baby in. Finally they got the baby in everyone bundled into the car and they drove home.

"Papi, Henry and me have something to tell you"

"Don't tell me you're pregnant again!" Everyone laughed.

"No we've decided on a name!"

"Oh that's brilliant hunny- well what is it?"

"Well we both like to introduce you to Lilly May or Lilly for short. What do you think?"

"Oh Betty it's lovely-I'm so proud of you both and your mother would be too I just know it"

Henry was still unbelievably upset and everyone picked up on the uncomfortable vibes.

"Look me and Henry need to talk to you when we get home, It's about baby Dylan"

"Right well when we get home I'll put the kettle on" Lilly was fast asleep and when they got home and the neighbours rushed out of their houses to see the new baby Lilly Mae. Both Henry and Betty enjoyed the fuss and then after about 10 minutes Betty went inside to get some rest. It had been a long few days and she had had little sleep. They got into the house when Betty went into her room Hilda asked Betty to come and see- They had designed a fantastic nursery with pink walls and a cot lined with lace. Pictures hanging on the wall and all the accessories to go with it.

"How on earth did you afford all this?"

"Well we clubbed all of our savings together and well we did this while you were in hospital"

"Oh my god you guys I couldn't ask for a better family!"

Betty ran up to them all and gave them a huge hug. Henry had forgotten all about the Charlie situation. For now anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Betty and Henry's situation was working well and Lilly was happy and healthy. Betty was a little tired due to the disrupted nights but apart from that she was good. Charlie kept phoning Henry but Henry always ignored her calls or hung up the phone without saying a word.

"Look Henry I know it's hard for you but you can't ignore her for the rest of your life! You need to ring her and sort things out"

"I know Betty but I don't know whether I want contact with the Baby? And well I don't feel that we have a bond. I can't see him. I know that I can't help him and Betty you have no idea how that feels. I will ring her and tell her that I can't see him anymore"

"Henry! That baby never asked for any of this. It's ill and then on top of all that it has no father figure. He needs you!"

"Your right. I'll phone her and tell her that I want to be Dylan's dad! Oh my God she's calling me- what should I say?"

"Exactly what you just told me!"

"Hello?"

"Hey Henry its Charlie. I need to explain. Listen I always knew that you weren't Dylan's dad but I never thought you would find out. You loved him and I couldn't find it, inside myself to tell you. Look I'm so sorry and I understand why you have ignored my calls.

Look this is the hard thing and I don't know how to tell you this but Dylan's real dad has come back to town and we got back together and well I really don' think that it's a good idea for you to come back and see Dylan because he could get confused and well we're not together anymore- so it's better for everyone. You understand right?"

Henry didn't say anything and then cut off. He chucked the phone against the wall and it smashed into a million pieces.

"Henry! What happened?!" Betty said looking at Henry with a confused expression on her face.

Henry started crying and Betty just stood there for a moment and then slouched down beside Henry and looked him in the eyes.

"What's the matter? What did Charlie say?"

"She, she, she said..." Henry paused for a moment.

"What?"

"That Dylan's real dad has come back to town and that they got back together which means that she thinks it's better if I don't come and see Dylan anymore because he could get confused and he's got his real dad now so basically they don't need me anymore!"

"Look Henry I don't know what to say? Look some where inside you, you knew. You always have. I could see it in your eyes!"

"You're right. But I always told myself I was being stupid and basically convinced myself that he was mine"

"Right well Henry you need to concentrate on Lilly. She's yours for definite. There's nothing you can do Henry I'm so sorry"

"Ok well let's have some lunch and I think Lilly needs changing"

"Yeah come on let's go and eat"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Henry what are you doing here!"

"Look Charlie I need to say good bye. Please"

"Look I don't think that's a good idea, I want you to go. NOW!"

Henry walked out looking like he'd been punched in the stomach. He just wanted to say good bye. He had the right or he should have anyway! Suddenly his phone started vibrating in his pocket. It was a call from Betty. He answered:

"Hey. What's the matter?"

"Look Henry you said that you were going to the store for some more milk formulae and hour ago where are you. Lilly is due a feed and I have no more formulae!"

"Look em there was traffic and then the store was shut so I had to drive another 15 minutes to another one! Sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can. Ok?"

"Yeah but please put your foot down a bit!" He heard Lilly crying in the background and he knew he had to go. He had promised Betty that they both came first and that he wouldn't let them down so he rushed into the car park and got into there new-ish car and drove down to the store.

When he arrived back at Betty's he handed a stressed Betty the formulae and went to entertain baby Lilly. Henry looked down at his beautiful baby girl and thought to himself what a bad idea seeing Dylan would have been. He decided not to tell Betty because she was under too much strain as it was and Henry didn't think it was too important. Then Betty walked in with a fresh bottle of milk and picked Lilly up. Henry thought of a brilliant idea. What about asking Betty to move in with him. It would be easier without all of her family all the time. He knew he would have to breach the question for personal satisfaction.

"Betty would you ever consider... moving in with me?"

"What?!"

"Would you and Lilly like to come and live with me?"

"Oh my God you're serious?!"

"Yeah I am, what do you think?"

"I would love to! When?"

"Let's start packing you can come over tonight if you like!"

"Yeah that'll be brilliant. Oh, what am I going to tell Papi and Hilda? They have been so good to me and now I'm leaving them!"

"They'll understand Betty! You need peace and well I am the dad so I would like to help out with night feeds and stuff!"

"Right, yeah of course they'll understand. I'll go tell them now..."


End file.
